I am your focus
by lykalykuhh
Summary: Pearl was a woman with so many problems with her life. She runs to the outskirts of town and met a woman who was sitting by a rock. They converse and the woman was quite the flirt which Pearl couldn't even resist or counter her actions. All she knew was she was the answer to her problems. SMUTTY CHAPTERS WILL BE HERE SO BEAT IT IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE. PEARLNET.
1. chapter 1

It was the midnight of June 11. Pearl lays awake in her bed thinking about the lady she had met upon the outskirts of town. She was quite enticing. The best part was... she knew her name. _Garnet Resvier._ She never stopped thinking about her til she fell asleep.

 ** _JUST A PREVIEW PEEPS! OF COURSE THIS MAY BE RATED M FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS AS THE STORY PROGRESSES._**

 ** __lykuhh_**


	2. Occasions Sucked

THIS IS THE TIME FOR THIS STORY TO ACTUALLY BE A STORY"You know, that could've been a ruse to trick you into falling into the bandits' whore cage. You could reconsider that invitation," a short woman whose hair was tied loose in a bun with a bowl and a ladle in hand said behind Pearl.

Pearl, a well-educated woman with so many achievements living in her own house—the house she funded yet forced to be entitled to her parents as a sign of their family achievements. She was part of the family and that marked her own achievements yet her parents still look down on everything she claims that she is capable of doing. The said woman gripped the small square-shaped watch in hand given to her as a very advance birthday gift by an anonymous individual in the mail being accompanied with a small note;

 _You have had regrets, efforts in keeping up with your own timeline that you have to prove yourself in. I admire and invite you to rendezvous with I at Carmen's peek within the day before the celebration of your birth. Should you decide to come and your efforts will come to true fruition_.

 ** _Carmen's Peak. I expect to see you._**

"I care the most little whether it is a trap or not. I'm sure my parents would be more than exhilarated to know I've gone," she said as she kept on caressing the object with eyes looking over at nothing.

Amethyst sat the objects down as she wiped her hands with her apron and approached her friend. "Look. I am not as educated as you and your family but, I can be a source of Good advice."

"People already gave me plenty of advice," she said with false gratitude.

"I am also a master of sarcasm," Amethyst warned without much enjoyment.

Pearl sighed in defeat as she looked at Amethyst. She shifted her position and looked at the said person without even trying to hearken to even just one bit of her 'advice'.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be livid about my parents' hunger for effortless corollary."

"Which I am," she said.

"Which," she prolonged. "you shouldn't be"

"Why do you care?!" Pearl boomed with evident irritation hoping the discussion would come to a close.

Knowing it wouldn't be, she stood from where she sat and walked off without sparing a single glance.

"I'm going to go whether I should think otherwise or not," she said to herself as she walked towards her room.

She wore the simplest dress she owned— a silky white gown with flowers that contrasted its color embroidered on the top part of it. It was plain yet it fit her so well. Her spiked back hair didn't need changing knowing it was already kempt as it was. Her boots already matched the outfit so she proceeded to walk to the stables in an area in the ginormous garden at the house's backyard. She chose the horse she commonly used and led her outside the stables. She hopped on the horse in a different position which was meant for boys.

"My rules"

She arrived at the said rendezvous point and went down from her horse and tied the reins to a sturdy branch after giving it a treat. Pearl eventually strode around and admired the view of the deserted place below. A lot of cacti scattered and ornamented the vicinity.

 ** _Within this day_**.

She was too focused with her own thoughts when her eyes darted a figure sitting down on a rock.

"Hello," her monotone voice and evident British accent made Pearl's spine stiffen.

" I'm glad you came. Didn't think you would come though."

Pearl's eyes blinked and she composed herself despite her being surprised.

"You... sent the present?"

"Yes. Happy Birthday by the way," she said. "Happy Birthday tomorrow I mean," she corrected herself.

Pearl rolled her eyes and sighed saying her thanks to the stranger with no sign of much enjoyment towards the topic. The wind blew past them and the stranger walked towards her much to her dislike. Although, she did admire the beauty of the woman. Unlike her, she wore pants with heel-less boots and a vested top. She liked the attire but the way the woman seemed to be comfortable with Pearl who seemed to be a familiar person to her, not so much. But, she had to admit she was very beautiful than anyone she's seen.

"My efforts will come to true fruition how?" she asked as pink dusted across her cheeks as the woman came closer.

"It already did when you made an effort to maneuver your horse up the treacherous path of the peak," the woman did reply.

Pearl sighed in frustration as she planted a hand on her face. "Seriously, did I come here for no particular reason at all or are you just some bandit planning to slit my throat?"

The woman held Pearl's cheeks as she caressed it with her gentle hand.

 _This seems familiar._

Pearl was not really disturbed by this considering she disliked men's touch more than women's. However, she attempted to pull it down which she failed to do.

"Pearl," she said, sending shivers up the said person's spine.

"I'm Garnet Resvier," she intoduced herself as her face went closer to hers.

Pearl's eyes widened when she realized how close their lips were from meeting. Her legs felt like gelatine and her body was frozen in place. It was as if the woman put a spell on her.

"Pearl Collins," were Pearl's last words when their lips collided as she was pressed onto something.

Pearl's arms wrapped around Garnet's shoulders as the said person forced her mouth open and slipped in her tongue instantly winning the battle for dominance. She was so much stronger than Pearl was and before she expected it, a moan escaped from thin lips.

They both pulled away but without much shift in position. When Pearl opened her eyes, she was in somewhere different. The area was dark however, she could see Garnet perfectly. She noticed a light illuminating from in front of them which caused her to realize that it projected different events in her life.

"What.. What are these?" she asked rhetorically.

She turned to Garnet, "Who are you?"

"I am a time keeper. I am basically a descendant of Father Time after he dissipated into a powerful energy that keeps the track of time balanced. We, on the other hand, are tasked to give people that we are assigned to to have another chance in correcting themselves by means of time peregrination.

Unfortunately, it is only open to a few. The person we are assigned to is known as **focus.** Luckily, you are my focus," she looked at Pearl with a smirk.

Pearl glanced at her, amazed. She realized that this was what the note meant.

"So was the watch you sent necessary?"

"Very."

"The kiss?" Garnet only smiled and came towards her direction.

"Isn't it unequivocal that I admire you? Possibly, I love you," Pearl only looked at her, bewildered as her face redenned more.

"I've been with you since both of us were merely kids. Don't you remember ever conversing with me? Or," Garnet smiled as a blush became evident. "Or engaging in sexual activities when you were 18"

Pearl's face redenned even more when fragments of memories came flooding in.

"So, it wasn't a dream"

"You said that last time. The secret for you to remember me is for you to remember **my** **name** when you go home. My existence tricks your mind into forgetting me for various reasons. I want us to know each other better."

Pearl saddled up and left the peak. The woman was already out of view as she took a familiar path.

 ** _"June 12, your birthday, won't come and you'll have a chance to change everything. Just remember me"_**

It was already night time and she ate as fast as she could and let Amethyst wash her plate. She went to her room and changed in to her night gown. She sunk into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't forget Garnet now after the revelation.

"I wanna see you again without forgetting you," Pearl said as she drifted off to sleep.

 **Okkkk so this is something. At least it's something OwO**


End file.
